Blast Into The Past
by escthewaters
Summary: Is this your desire?" "Yes." "Here's the condition."..."I accept the condition." I smirk at him. "Then lets send you back, I will chose the time frame, from there, I will give you guidance." Zuko nods his head.
1. Prologue

**__Hey everyone,**

**So I let my friend, Mermaid Caren, post this on her profile while I was getting my account set up. I'm really happy you liked my story, but I add a little more now, to the Prologue. I hope you like it!**

**BTW, I don't own Avatar!**

* * *

****

_Prologue_

They were basically opposites. She was calm as the water she bended. He was like fire, very fierce.

Both were on different sides, her on the avatar's, and him, on his father's. What she didn't know was that, he left his father, just to be with her.

Time past, every moment they met, she began to see his good side. After she finally accepted him, they became friends. He though, didn't want to be friends. Ever since their eyes met when the avatar first escaped his grasp, Zuko couldn't get Katara out of his mind.

Opposites attract. They always do. But, this story is different, it all starts at the beginning again. All because Zuko gets a second chance, he met me. The time spirit. The only soul in the spirit realm that resembles a human. Though, I look quite different, with my waist length golden hair. Enough of me, so shall I tell you the time he came to me, for help?

I think I should.

The spirit world can be entered during the solstices, due to the closeness of the mortal world. But in order to get their safely and surely, the avatar can grant safe passage. Somehow, Zuko was able to get into the spirit realm with Aang's help. Though, I would really like to find out how he did it, but it's too late, time has already been turned back.

Anyway, this was when I first met him

* * *

_Wandering was all I did at my home in the center of the spirit world. No one ever needed the time spirit, because everyone accepted they way everything that was their destiny. Humans could have fought back and seeked me out, but no one ever came onto my doorstep, asking for a favor, until someone knocked on my door._

"_Come in."_

_The wooden door opens and in steps in a fire noble. His blood red robes, slightly ripped and burned. A scar marked one side of his face, rugged and jagged. Looking around, he seems not to have noticed me. I spoke, "Might you need something, mortal?"_

_He flinches at the sound of my voice, and turns towards me, golden eyes looking into my multicolored ones, and then they scan me, up and down. Now he speaks, his voice deep, "I'm seeking the time spirit, where might it be?"_

"_You are speaking to 'it'."_

_I said, smiling sweetly. He goes down on one knee and bows. This angers me. "Please stand mortal!"_

_Compiling, his eyes look toward my face, but then look away. "You are most beautiful than other spirits."_

_I glare. "Flattery will get you no where. Follow me, you wish to talk about you desire, I presume?"_

_Cheeks red as the clothes he wears, he follows me down the foyer, and to a wooden door, that I push open, to reveal a room that has only a chaise, couch, and small table. I lie down on the chaise, letting my purple silk dress flow out. Looking over at the him, who is still standing near the door, I order, "Sit."_

_I gesture to the couch across from me. He sits and stays quiet, then speaks, "I wish t-"_

"_Go back in time and make Katara fall for you, Zuko?"_

_He grips the armrest of the chair, glaring, "How do you know my name?"_

_ "Must you ask such a stupid question?"_

_ If looks could kill, I would be dead. Noticing where his hand grips the armrest, I notice it once brown color go black. I sigh. "I'm the time spirit. My powers are seeing into the future and going back into the past."_

_ "Your powers also include, are that you can send someone back or forward in time."_

_I smirk. "I do. Now tell me your desire, and I'll say if I want to grant it or not."_

_He yells. "Don't you already know?"_

"_I do, but I want to hear it from you."_

_Again, he glares, then blushes, but looks down, he whispers, "I wish to go back to the past and make Katara mine."_

"_Selfish your desire is, don't you already have Mai?"_

_He sighs. "Katara is the one I want and love. Mai only had some of the same qualities of her. It's the only reason I stayed with her."_

_Closing my eyes, I access his memories. Felling the pain of losing his mother, sorrow of rejection of his father, and little happiness he received when being with Katara._

_I knew my decision._

"_Zuko. I stand and walk in front of him, his eyes following my every movement. "I'll grant you desire and wish, on one condition."_

"_Condition?"_

"_Everything has a price Zuko."_

_Looking at his face, I notice how aged it looks, for what he's been through, his age is 18, but he could pass for 25. He thinks it over and asks, "What is the condition?"_

"_My condition is if you fail to make Katara yours, you will become my consort."_

"_Consort?"_

_Smiling, I bend down and whisper into his ear, "You know I'm not like other spirits, I don't exactly live forever, even if I'm in the spirit world. Due to my powers, I have to pass them on to the next time spirit, which is my daughter. But she isn't born yet."_

"_Isn't born yet?"_

"_She hasn't come into existence yet. Also, I'm lonely. In order to produce my daughter, I need a mortal man. You will be this mortal man if you don't get Katara."_

_He is silent for a long time, but nods. _

_Holding out my hand, it glows a soft golden, then disappears. Replacing the glow is a golden chain. A small circle hangs from the golden chain, with the kanji for time on it." Take this."_

_I let the chain slide from my fingers and let it fall into his open palm, he looks at me questionably. "During your time in the past, I'll give you advice, you are free to choose to listen or ignore it. Also, if you need anything, tap the circle two times."_

_Nodding his head, I place my hands on the side of his face. He asks, "What are you doing?"_

"_This is the only way to put you back in the past. But before I send you, I have one rule."_

"_What is it now?"_

_I smile at his impatience, if only he knew when I was sending him. "You are not to tell anyone what has happen in the future, and-"_

"_I thought there was only one?"_

"_Do you want to go back or not?"_

_He shuts his mouth, and looks at me intently. I whisper into his ear, "You are not to let the chain leave you, if you do, I won't be able to talk to you or," I pause._

"_Or what?"_

"_I'd rather not say, so just don't lost the chain."_

_He sighs. "It that all?"_

"_Yes. Now, I will send you to any time plane I choose, so relax."_

_He does, and I bring my lips to his. Soon, he vanishes from site. I smirk. I should have just touch his forehead, but he needs to learn that it is not best to keep a level head all the time, best to show more emotions._

* * *

I should contact him but he should get settled in his sixteen year old body.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone,**

**Just wanted to give a shout out to all my reviewers for my story. I can't believe I got eight review! It's more than I thought I was going to get. So, thank you for reviewing:**

_**Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan**_

**_KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913_**

_**moonwilow**_

_**Moonshadow0501**_

_**MRMenaMRM**_

**_9tailedokami16x_**

**_Peachie-Trishie_**

**_QueenVamp_**

**Thank you all for reviewing again. So, I hope you like the chapter. Any questions, please PM me or review, I'll try to answer them to the best of my ability. Also, if you have any thoughts or ideas for the story, I would 3 to hear them! I'm open to new ideas. To conclude, I don't own Avatar. **

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

Zuko POV

The time spirit's soft lips touch mine and her multicolored eyes disappear from sight. My body gets thrown backwards, as the room changes into a starry sky.

Closing my eyes, my body seems to change. Arms and legs shrink, my head receives a sudden chill like no hair is their. Minutes later my body stops sailing through nothing and lands on something firm.

My eyes open and adjust to the dim light of the torches in the room I sit up and see an altar that has a picture of my father across the room. This is before I help father, but how far back did she send me? The room I reside in has metals walls and a metal door, almost exactly like the room I was in when I first began searching for the Avatar. If this is the same room…..

I get up and walk over to closet, which is opposite to the mattress I was once on. Opening it, the mirror inside, reflects my sixteen year old self. Fire nation robes clad my body and a ponytail on top of my head. The time spirit sent me when I'm was looking for the Avatar, but was it before or after I met him.

_Knock- knock_

"Come in."

Surprising, my voice is monotone. In walks in my uncle, Iroh, all happy.

"Zuk-"

My body acts on it's own as I hug him. He stiffs at my contact, then returns it. "Zuko. Are you, finally your old self?"

"Not quite, uncle."

I let him go. He looks at me oddly. "Uncle, this isn't my time frame. Before you say anything, I'll explain. But you might want to sit down."

Gesturing to the seat on the cushion at the table, he sits on one side and I sit on the other. I give little detail on what happened in the future, but tell him I got sent back with the help of the time spirit. Uncle Iroh listens very closely to everything I say. When I stop speaking, his eyes go distant, but soon return to normal. "Why did the time spirit send you back?"

"I'd rather not discuss that."

Just thought of mentioning the reason why I wanted to go back makes my blood rise to my cheeks.

_"You really shouldn't be embarrassed about that."_

My body stiffens and I look around the room.

"Something wrong, Zuko?"

I sigh. "Nothing, just a bit paranoid."

Iroh goes silent, once again, and then speaks. "Zuko, messing with time is dangerous."

"So the time spirit is a she?"

Remembering the kiss, my cheeks flame and I narrow my eyes. "I'll take that as a yes." Uncle smiles, I glare. "But, if you already given a warning, then I don't see why I should question , why are you going to change to get what the time spirit wants?"

"I asked the time spirit to send me back for something, but I can't say. Also, I may not tell you what will happen in the future, it against the rules she has set."

Iroh nods his head in understanding. "That's fine. Now down to what I wanted to ask you. For three years, you have been searching for the Avatar; do you plan to keep searching? If so, we are in South water tribe territory."

We haven't met the Avatar yet, perfect. I smirk. "I do plan on searching for the Avatar."

"I shall tell the captain of our course. Now how about some lunch?"

After having lunch with my Uncle, he leaves and I change into my fire nation uniform. The chain, the one the time spirit gave me, glows as I place it into my armor. Glowing white, the mirror, the one I was looking into to adjust my outfit, shows an image of the time spirit in a silk green dress, her mutli-color eyes staring at me. "What?"

She sighs. _"I thought you be more scared."_

"No." I shake my head. "Why were you talking with me when my uncle was here?"

_"Zuko,"_ She sighs, again. _"I have to make sure you are following the rules I have set. Anyway, you're the only one who can hear me, besides the Avatar, and any person I have communicated in the past with."_

"I'm not the only one who came to you?"

_"Nope. But again, I told you, I don't have many visitors. Not many seek me out; due to the fact many people accept things how they are. You should know first hand, finding info on me was not that easy."_

Truth is in her words. Before I could even talk back to her, she speaks, "_Concerning the Avatar, what are you going to do?"_

I grin. "You shall see spirit."

She smirks at me. "_Give me a good show."_

"What?"

She smiles at my dumb folded expression. "_You are my entertainment, if you didn't know. By the way, another rule I should have told you is that you should try to stay as close to your old self as possible. To put it simple, don't be too nice to the Avatar and Katara."_

Her image disappears from the mirror, my own reflection replacing it. At the same time, the chain stops glowing.

How the hell will I get Katara to like me and fall for me if I'm like my old self, the bratty prince that is obsessed with honor and my father?

I tap it twice circle, and nothing happens. "So you're allowed to talk to me anytime you want, and I can talk to you only when you want too?"

"_You're being quite childish."_

Looking towards the mirror, I don't see her image. "So you can talk to me without being reflected?"

There is no response. The time spirit is really starting to piss me off. Why didn't she tell me that rule earlier?

Walking around the deck, a red flare lights up the sky. "Heads towards that flare."

My uncle speaks from his table, which has a tea pot, filled with earl gray. The scent going through the chilled air, as he pours a cup for himself and I. "Prince Zuko, why are we heading that way?"

I smirk. "Someone must have set off a trap at one of the Fire Nation ships. Where the flare is, is probably where people are, and possibly the Avatar."

Turning to the nearest man clawed in fire nation armor, I ask, "Tell the captain to set course to the flare."

And it's only a matter of time, before I get reunited with her.

* * *

**Hey again, I have a question if you all can help. What do you think I should name the time spirit?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone,**

**HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!**

**Just wanted to give a shout out to all my lovely reviewers. So happy! I got nine review! So thank you!**

**_MRMenaMRM_**

**_bigtimecrazy123_**

**_moonwilow_**

**_ KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913_**

**_Peachie-Trishie_**

**_countrywolf22_**

**_QueenVamp_**

**_Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan_**

**_FlyingTurtleduck_**

**Sorry everyone! This is a short chappy! I apologize its so short, but I hope you like it. As before, ****please PM me or review! Also if you have any questions, I'll try to answer them to the best of my ability. Also, if you have any thoughts or ideas for the story, I would 2 to hear them! I'm open to new ideas. To conclude, I don't own Avatar.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_ The bottle of wine pours itself into a glass. After filling to the rim, it flouts towards my op hand. With the glass, I walk to my chaise, which is perched right near the edge of the pool of water. Lying down, I let my silk skirt of my purple dress flow out across the cushions. You know, silk is starting to bore me. I should switch to linen or cotton. Nah, we'll stick with silk, I don't like the feel the cotton or linen for that matter._

_ Placing the glass on the ground, I let my fingers lightly touch the water. Ripples go across the surface of the water, as an image reflects. _

_ The Fire Nation ship comes near the Water Tribe Community but, it doesn't plow through the snow and ice like it did before. Instead, it stops and lets down its anchor. The top part of the ship lowers, revealing stairs. Zuko walks out, wearing the captain's helmet and uniform. _

_ Zuko, Zuko, Zuko. You're going to have to do many things to win Katara over. Something like this won't help you that much. Maybe in the long run, but certainly not now. So, what exactly do you plan to do?_

_ After all, you still have to follow the rules I set._

* * *

I always thought the Fire Nation would be ruthless, but when they found us, they acted civil and anchored their boat, before walking into our community. Seven men enter. Three wear masked helmets, the other four wear unmasked helmets, but the helmet design on one of them is different from all of them. He seems very close to my brother's age. A red scar marks the left side of his face. The skin is charred, as if it was burned. Sokka suddenly bellows out a battle cry. "AAAAHHHHH!"

All of the soldiers fan out and Sokka runs towards the teenager wearing the captain's helmet. He kicks Sokka away into a snow pile, effortlessly. Looking around our villagers, he asks, "Where are you hiding him?"

No one answers him. Who is he talking about?

Like lightening, he pulls GranGran from my grasp. "Hey! Give her back."

His ember eyes glance at me, and then look towards the other villagers, ignoring me. "He's this age, master of all four elements."

There is silence. Letting go of GranGran, she falls back into my arms. He glares at us, amber eyes flaming. Just with a swipe of his hand, fire emerges. Everyone shrieks, but I stand my ground. "I know you hiding him."

You can visible see his rage, but it doesn't reach his eyes. Sokka picks himself up and run towards him. With a slight lunge, Sokka flies over the captain's helmet and on to his ass. Throwing his clubbing weapon, the captain dodges it easily, and send small fireball. Sokka barely dodges it. His favorite weapon, the boomerang, it misses him, by him simply bending down. One of the boy warriors throws a spear to Sokka, "Show no fear."

Sokka grabs it and runs toward the captain, once again. "AAAHHHH!"

Getting into a defense stance, he breaks up the spear with his forearms. He then grabs the stick, and pokes Sokka in the head before breaking it in half. My brother falls on his ass, yet again.

Suddenly, there is a glimmer in the sky, and Sokka's boomerang comes into view. Lips go into a smirk, before the captain does a backhand spring; his helmet falls off, revealing a brown ponytail. The boomerang lands into a pile of snow, missing its target. How was he able to know a weapon was coming his way?

For some reason, he does a cartwheel to the left, and then Aang comes into view riding a penguin. He was so close to hitting the man off his feet. Aang just smiles. "Hey Katara. Hey Sokka."

Sokka sighs. "Hey Aang."

My attention goes from Aang to the captain. At first you'd think he was glaring, but his eyes seem to be…smiling. Doing just one gesture, all his men circle Aang. Glancing at them, Aang swings his staff to the ground. Snow comes up hits the captains and his soldiers. The captain is the only one standing. "Avatar, you're going to regret that."

Is he talking about Aang?

I ask, quietly, "Aang?"

"No way." Says Sokka.

Aang and the captain circle each other. "I have trained many years for our encounter, but you just a kid."

The captain spats out "kid" for emphasis. Looking at him oddly, Aang replies, "You're just a teenager."

He punches his fists, fireballs are sent toward Aang. Swinging his staff, they are easily put out, until he sends out a large fireball, and Aang doesn't put most of it out, and the villagers shriek.

Aang holds out his staff at his side. "If I agree to come with you, will you not hurt anyone in this village?"

The captain drops his hands to his side and nods. Taking away his staff, they tie his hands behind his back and lead him to their ship. I shout, "Aang, don't do this!"

"Its okay, Katara," He smiles, "Take care of Appa till I get back."

The men leave, along with Aang, but no the captain. He looks are, then at me.

"Person, called Katara, come here."

I glare. "What if I say no?"

"I'll take back what I agreed with the Avatar, little girl."

As much as I want to run towards him and hit him upside the head, I look straight at the ground as I walk to him. I can feel his smirk. Stopping three feet away, he grabs my hand and pulls me towards him. Lips go to my ear and whisper, "Get that mop, and try to get him back."

He lets go and walks away to the entrance of our village, leaving me stunned.


	4. Chapter 3

******Hey everyone,**

**I apologize for the short chappy again. Anyway, I mad at some of you guys. 22 people of story alerted this story and out of them, I got 7 reviews. I'm hurt.**

**Enough about me. Thank you for everyone who DID review. I love you guys!So thank you:**

**_bigtimecrazy123_**

**_Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan_**

**_QueenVamp_**

**KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913**

_**Riryuuen27**_

_**FlyingTurtleduck**_

_**and the Anoyomous Reviewer!**_

_**Anyway, I don't know if I'll update next week because I'm going on vacation soon. So I will either update before I leave or when I get back. YOU WILL DECIDE THAT! How? The more reviews I get, the more I will feel encouraged to write the chapter. And ask me questions, PM or review, I will answer with the best of my ability and not to spoil the story too much. Also, it will be a longer chapter than my last couple! HOWS THAT FOR A DEAL? **_

_**Ok...I'm weird. So I don't own Avatar:The Last Airbender.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

We set sail to the Fire Nation, but not before I order to my soldiers, who have Aang tied up. "Wrap a cloth around his mouth. He can air bender from their. Take him to the prisoner courters."

One of my soldiers takes out a handkerchief. While he is tying around Aang's mouth, he looks at me in disbelief. I walk towards my room with Aang's staff in my hand. My soldiers take him below deck.

Once in my room, I place the staff in the corner and lay on my mattress. What should I do from here? I know I need to help him escape when Katara arrives with the bison, but I can't make it too obvious. "Hey, time spirit? I need some help."

Silence. I take out the golden chain and tap the circle with the kanji for 'time' twice. I sigh. For sure, I know she is I sigh. For sure, I know she is watching me, so the answer must be obvious.

_No shit, dumbass._

Appearing in my mirror, her blonde hair is pulled to the side in a cherry blossom clip, her hair slightly wavy. A little pink robe wraps around her skinny curved body, exposing a little bit of her breast. "For one, I'm not a dumbass. Two, could you be in something a little more appropriate?"

She laughs at my embarrassment. "_I don't think it matters. After all, you fail to win Katara over, you're my consort."_

I look away. "I'm trying not to remember."

She sighs, and then glares at me. _"I don't know if I ever told you, but I can break off our deal at anytime._

I freeze. "What did you say?"

_"You heard me! So don't even think about forgetting anything."_

She disappears from the mirror.

"I upset her, didn't I?"

A young voice says, "Upset who?"

Turning to the voice, I see Aang in my doorway, still tied up, but with no handkerchief on his mouth. "How did you get here?"

"Easy, running."

I smirk. Grabbing his staff, I hold it out, with one hand, in the otheris a fireball. "Cooperate. It will benefit us both."

"How?"

"Sit down." I order.

Surprisingly, he complies. I too sit, but I still hold the staff with the fire. "I want to fight you on fair terms to achieve my honor as Prince Zuko, of the Fire Nation. If I win, you will be my prisoner. But, if you win, I shall let you go."

Walking to the far end of the boat, I get into a fighting stance. On the other end, Aang does the same. Neither of us moves, just judging whose's going to make the first move. "Ha! Ha! Ha!"

I pump my fists, sending three huge fireballs his way. His calm composures stays, as he dodges each one, with his evasive air bending technique. Pulling both his arms back, he slams them together sending a blast of air my way. I take the hit and get slammed into the front of the ship, hard. My vision slightly blurs, but I hear. "Appa!"

The sky bison land on my ship. I yell, with a surprisingly even voice, "Secure the Avatar."

All my men run at Aang and the bison. Katara and Sokka get off of him. Sokka attempts to fight, but soon falls onto the floor. Katara tries to bend the water into the ocean on the ship, and does so, but pushes the water to her brother bye accident and freezes his feet to the ship. She turns around, bends the water, and swings it back, freezing some of my soldiers into place.

"Prince Zuko, Are you alright?"

My uncle runs towards me, and lifts me up. "For now."

I whisper. When I finally get up, Aang already taken his staff from one of my soldiers and hops onto Appa, along with Sokka, who somehow managed to break the ice on his feet. Katara's sky blue eyes glare at me, before hoping onto Appa. "Appa! Yip yip!"

Shouts Sokka. The bison leaves my ship and flies. "Stop! They're getting away!"

I stand beside my uncle, and we both swing our arms back. Pulling them into a circle, clench my hands into fist, I merge my fireball with my uncle's, which is sent directly to the bison. Almost like déjàvu, Aang swings his staff while air bending, and sends our fireball into the cliff, causing a snow avalanche. Then, the world goes black.

* * *

_Sorry Zuko._

_ Insulting me isn't the best thing to do to get on my good side. I forgot to tell you. I can make this incredible easy for you, of very difficult. Also, your eighteen year old self is way too advance than your sixteen year old body. Your body at the moment isn't ready for the type of strain that you have come accustom to in the future. _

_ Too bad you can't hear anything I said, since you black out._

* * *

**So, shall I go into Zuko's point of view for the next chapter, or with the Aang, Sokka, and Katara? **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone,**

**So it's been a long time since I updated, about 59 days. I'm sorry. Anyway, I would like to thank all my reviewers who did. I will post them after I first say, this chapter is difficult to write cause I was sorta caught between Katara's POV or Zuko's. Also, I think this is the last time I'll be doing Katara's POV, but that might change in the future. As always, please review, and tell me what you think, what I should add, and what would you like for me to put in the next chapter. Cause people, I NEED IDEAS!**

**Thank You For Reviewing!**

**bigtimecrazy123**

**Guest**

**Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan**

**KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913**

**Peachie-Trishie**

**MRMenaMRM**

**sakurastar14**

**Riryuuen27**

**Amber Annabeth Blue**

**breelee3032 (**

**10 reviewers. My highest yet! Please keep on reviewing. They keep me going! Now start, the, STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Katara POV**

* * *

It has only been about an hour since the Fire Nation left and I still haven't move from my spot in the snow. Three reasons kept me rooted. One, that captain got way to close to me. Two, he challenged me. And lastly, the way he look was familiar, though I have never met him before.

"Katara!"

I turn toward my brother, who switch back to his usual Southern Tribe clothes. "Finally! You actually moved. Let's go."

He holds two bulkying bags, due to the fact their full. "We're going to go save you're boyfriend."

I glare. "He's not my boyfriend."

He waves his hand. "Sure, sure."

Walking outside our home for the last fourteen years, we head to a caneo boat. "Uh Sokka..."

"What?"

I point towards the boat. "I don't really think that will help us catch up with a war ship."

He folds his arms. "What do you suppose you think we do?"

_gggrrrraahhh!_

Just above of mountain of snow, is the flying bison, Appa.

"Appa!"

He must of followed Aang. But something is not right. The firebender said to me before he left, "_Get that mop, and try to get him back." _Did he mean Appa? But he never met Appa or Aang before.

I brush the thought from my mind. I probably just didn't hear the firebender right. Sokka says, "You just love taking me out of my comfort zone, don't you?"

* * *

"Up, ascend, elevate."

For the last fifteen minutes, we have been trying to get Appa to fly. Sokka isn't helping all the much. "Come on, Appa! Don't you want to save Aang?"

I pet the bison on his head, he closes his eyes.

"What was that thing he always said, yee ha, yahoo, yip yip?"

_Grahhhhh!_

With just a lift of his tail and a running start on the water, we are up in the air, flying. "KATARA! He's FLYING!"

I grin at Sokka. His excitement goes down. "I mean, cool, he's flying."

Men, never admitting that us women are right.

An hour passes and we finally see the warship, with fire coming off it. What the hell going on?

Aang slams the captain in the front of the ship. I land the bison, with ease. "Appa!"

I yell, "Aang! Get on, we got to get out of here."

Sliding off the bison, I see Aang. "Katara, how you get here?"

The captains gets up. "Secure the Avatar."

His men come near us. First, I bend water for the ocean onto the boat. I manage to do it. Then, closing my eyes, I bend the water toward the men. "KATARA!"

I look and see Sokka, with his legs frozen. "Sorry Sokka."

I turn around and try to bend the water again. Opening my eyes, I see that I froze the men in their place.

After climing onto Appa, I look toward the captain and glare at him. He doesn't even glare back at me, just looks at me. "Appa. Yip Yip!"

We manage to get off the ship, before a fireball gets sent our way. Aang airbends it into a iceburg, which then causes a snowavalanche on to the ship. But before the snow even hit the ship, the captain seems to have fallen on to the deck. He has shown so much power, how could he already pass out?

I shouldn't care about him. He is just a firebending boy who tried to take Aang away to be killed. Though, he seems very familiar, like in a good way. I don't understand with whats wrong with me. It might just be that my life is changing in just a day and that I'm imagine all kinds of things. Yeah, thats it.

"Aang?"

"Yeah, Katara?"

"How come you never told us you were the Avatar?"

He sighs and looks down, then towards the horizon. "Because," he pauses, then continues, "I never wanted to be."

How could anyone not want to be the Avatar? You are the most powerful person in the world. But there must be some sort of consiquence. What's is Aang's? Or is it that just that the Avatar has just too many responsiblilities to the world, and that it was too much to him.

In time, I'll find out. I just go along with Aang for now. Though we are heading to the Southern Air temple, and what I heard about the airbender's is true, how they are instinct, how will Aang feel? I know that he is about 112 years old. So, everyone he knew, must be died.

* * *

In just a couple days time, we are arrive at the Southern Air Temple. Aang lands Appa and starts to yell, "Katara! I can't wait till you meet Monkeyatso!"

Sokka speaks, "Aang?"

"What Sokka?"

"Um,"

Sokka looks directly at me, as if saying, _Just tell him already!_

"Why don't you show us your temple?"

He laughs, "Katara, why do you think we are here for?"

I smile, uneasily, and follow up the mountain to the temple grounds.

We suddenly stop on our way up the mountain. Aangs points to a field of poles stickiy up. "Me and my friends would play air ball over there all the time. But, why is there so many weeds! When I was here, all the kids and the monks would be playing..."

He doesn't say anything. Then turns and smiles happily , "Now on to the temple!"

Now, we continue our walk up the mountain.

* * *

"AANG!"

Aang has now seen what the fire nation has done to his people, how they killed them. But I don't understand what's going on. His tattoos are glowing along with his eyes. He's rasing up higher and higher.

"AANG!"

A milky white shadow appears next to Aang, and he suddenly starts going to the ground. The wind that whipped at my face starts to slow down. When he finally reached the ground with the white shadow, I walk towards him and grab him quickly from him. The white shadow seems to be a girl my age, perhaps maybe sixteen. Blond hair wavy hair goes down her back, and multicolor eyes stare into mine. Her lips go into a smirk before she disappears.

"Katara..."

"Yes, Aang?"

"I'm sorry."

I hug him. "It's ok."


	6. Chapter 5

******Hey everyone,**

**In a couple of days, its going to be November, also known as NaNoWriMo! This year I will be participating in it. So, there will be no updates for the month of November, I am sorry. This chapter, was difficult, cause I put it off, but easy due to this website called 750words. I will tell about the site at the bottom of the chapter so that there is no a long ass beginning note. So thank you for the reviewers that review for the last chapters, this was my lowest number :(. I know a lot of you Favorited this story, but please review so I am motivated. Anyway, thank you tooo**

**bigtimecrazy123**

**KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913 **

**KnivesAndPens13**

** p**

**Zulie (Guest)**

**MRMenaMRM**

**A special note for KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913, I will write that chapter for you soon! Gave me a great idea! So let's start the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_Everything was normal in the Western Air Temple, until it started to shake. Toph put up an earth tent-like barrier for Haru, Teo, and herself. Aang earth bends and stops the rocks from falling on him, Sokka, and I. Leaving Katara with a cascade of rocks falling towards of her. I leave the safety of Aang, grab Katara around the waist, and pull her out of the way. The rocks barely miss us. I land with my back on the ground, and roll over quickly so no rocks hit her._

_ The softness of her dress touches my arms. I lightly run my fingers up and down, until I hit something soft. "What are you doing?"_

* * *

_ Her cerulean blue eyes glare. "Saving your life."_

_ I somehow manage a calm expression when I am blushing inside. "Well, I am ok now," She pulls away, "Let go!"_

My eyes spring open, only to see the ceiling of my cabin. Slowly, I pull myself up, only to fall back onto the mattress._ "You shouldn't move too much, Zuko."_

Tilting my head to the side, my eyes fall on to the time spirit see through form, wearing a tight off the shoulders top, till the waist, with a fluffy skirt that touches the ground. "Why are you here?"

She tsks at me._ "Zuko...you should be a little nicer."_

I glare at her with my amber eyes. "You expect me to be nice after you made me faint!"

She smirks_,"Oh, so you do know it was me. To put it simply, it was, but was not."_

_ I blink. "What?"_

She stands up and goes over to my mirror, and touches it. It becomes misty before showing me and Aang fighting. The way I moved was the same as I did before I asked the time spirit to help me. But in my sixteen year old body, it looks unnatural. Flames that erupt from my hands and feet are way too big. My uncle always told me that if you were produce to many flames, it tires you out. "Is that me?"

She nods_. "Zuko, your body as a sixteen year old is not prepared for what your body use to be able to do. As you were thinking, yes you tired yourself out but, I had to stop you, for reasons."_

"What reasons?"

She sighs._ "I do not think I have told you but, you have to keep to the past as much as possible."_

Flames start to come off my body. "How in the hell will I be able to do that, and try to get Katara's heart?"

_ "In the beginning, I told you that this is not going to be easy. You can wish for it to be, but something has to be harder in return. Someone else has that power."_

"Who?"

She turns to the mirror and says,_ "I can not tell you that. That would turn this world inside out."_

Closing her eyes, she steps into the mirror, as she sinks into it, it ripples like water. After she fully sinks in, it goes back to normal.

Turning to my side, pain goes up my back, "Agni!"

I myself close my eyes, and try to sleep.

That time spirit confuses me every time we meet.

* * *

Many days later, while I am still bedridden, we come into a Fire Nation port to get ship repairs. My uncle takes over as Captain, since me still sore. After having a bowl of rice and some toast for breakfast, there is a knock on my door. "Who is it?"

I hear my uncle's voice. "It is me, Prince Zuko."

Grabbing a Fire Nation silk robe, I put it on. "Come in."

My uncle walks in, along with another man. General Zhao. "Well, well, well, how is the young prince?"

"Fine," I say monotone, "Just caught a little cold when I was in the South looking for the Avatar."

"Was your search successful?"

This was just like before. I reply. "It was not."

"That's a shame. Well, General Iroh, why don't we have a cup of tea?"

He nods. Zhao looks over at me, and smirks, "I hope you feel better, Prince Zuko."

He leaves my cabin, and for some reason, I know exactly what is going to happen next.

* * *

It was just as I predicted, the same exact thing happened, he interrogated my crew members, and one of them leaked information that I came into contact with the Avatar. I stayed calm as he talked to me, instead of yelling like before. He was surprised, because he tried to get an outburst out of me. I am surprised at my own self. For the last couple of days, I haven't spoken to the time spirit, but I need to.

_ "All you have to do is ask."_

She appears before me, now wearing a Fire Nation silk robe with black pants. Her breasts are bidden in black bandages. Blond hair was pulled up in a high ponytail by a red silk cloth. "I probably shouldn't ask this but, can you dress appropriately?"

She shakes her head. I sigh. "I knew it. But, I need to ask you something."

_ "Ask."_

"What is your name? I always call you the time spirit, but you do have a name, right?"

Her multicolored eyes stare at me, and she turns away from me. _"I am sorry, but I can not tell you my name."_

_ I _tilt my head to the side and raise my eyebrow. "Why not?"

_ "Giving ones name to a person gives them a little control over them; I can not give you my name. Names are powerful. Maybe later on, I will give you a name to call me by, but not now."_

She disappears.

* * *

**750words is a website that sends you email everyday at a time you want to go on the website and write about anything you want in 750 words. It is shared between you and you. No one can see it and it helps you to try and write daily. I use it to help with my stories and fanfics, and sometimes as a diary. Please check out the website. So, now that I have your attention. See the space below, review to this story!**


	7. Chapter 6

******Hey everyone,**

**So it has been a long time since I have updated. A LONG TIME! So I'm not going to give any excuses. Just so you know, you might not like this chapter -_-. But I promise the next chapter will be better, longer, and awesome!**

**So lets me thank all the people who have reviewed!**

**KnivesAndPens13**

**MRMenaMRM**

**gh0stwriter**

**Riryuuen27**

** moxie34 (Guest)**

**ByTheWayYou'reHair'sOnFire**

**This chapter is dedicated to ByTheWayYou'reHair'sOnFire because she reviewed to three of my chapters in one day :)**

**Happy New YEARS!**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Zuko POV

Days turn into weeks, and no words of the Avatar reach me. Whatever Zhao did, he somehow made it so no words or news is able to reach me about the Avatar. Though, I have another idea who might it be.

* * *

Time Spirit POV

I sneeze. The cloth of the kimono wraps around my body, lying neatly and the sash tying just right. The mirror reflects just the image I want. Perfect.

I wonder over to my vanity and sit down. My hair and eyes stand out way too much. Blond is not a natural color to the Four Nations and neither is my eye color. This is a simple fix.

Closing my eyes, I chose a color. My eyes reveal my choice. But the problem with hair is going to have to change.

A bottle of liquid on my vanity flouts over to my open hand. It pours thick liquid into my hand, stopping when it is full. Rubbing it around my hair, I massage it through, from my scalp to the tips. My golden locks change to a darker color. Not a single drop of the dye fall on my skin or kimono. I have to say, I love this color on me. Can't wait to see Zuko's reaction.

_Time spirit...time spirit..._

Speak of the devil!

The mirror before me ripples as I stick my hand in it. My power is now restored; I can appear as a human.

* * *

Zuko POV

The hand coming out of the mirror scared the shit out of me, so much, that I firebended to burn it, to only see it hover above the open palm hand. A person appears, one that is not familiar to me, ruby eyes stare into my ember ones. Black hair stands out in contrast of the red silk kimono she wears, one of royalty. The mirror stops rippling and turns back to its normal. Only the time spirit can come through mirrors, so, "Are you the time spirit?"

She laughs, "Your face just a minute ago was so funny!" She continues to laugh, until she calms down, but pouts, "Though, I wish it to be more...I don't know."

I pinch the place between my eyebrows. "So why are you here?"

Somehow, she (time spirit) made me dress up in casual royal wear, like her's, but in a men's kimono, and we are now at a tea shop. I sip my green tea as she enjoys scones. "You still didn't tell me why you're here, and in human form?"

She sips her tea and says, "I'm here to help you. Reason for the human form is that I just gained back all my powers from the time switch.

"Time switch?"

"Turning back the time stream for you."

She picks up mochi with her chopsticks. "I love these!"

Putting the whole think in her mouth, she chews, and then gives a weird face. "The conciseness gets me every time, but none the less, it is sweet.

Every fricken time I ask her something, she either gives a vague answer, one that doesn't make sense or none at all. I knew asking another question would be pointless, but I try anyway. "So-

"EVERYONE, THE AVATAR IS BACK!"

A random man runs into the tea shop. Everyone stares at him in shock and starts to ask him questions. I catch the Time Spirit smirk. One person asks, "Where is he?"

"He's at Kyoshi Island."

We head back to my ship and she is wrapped around my arm, we look like a couple walking together. Though, I wish it was Katara, not her. "You knew that was going to happen."

She smiles, looking ahead. "I might of."

I sigh. We head back to my ship. When we arrive at the docks, she lets go of me. I turn back to look at her, sitting on the railing, looking down. "Something wrong?"

She picks up her head, and smiles at me. "Thank you for the date today, Zuko!"

She shouts it so loud, that the men of my ship come over to look. Before they could see her, she falls off the railing and into the sea. She didn't really have to make a commotion. My uncle welcomes me back on board. "How was your day, Prince Zuko?"

I sigh. "Just fine, Uncle."

Iroh smirks at me. "Where is the pretty girl you were with?"

"She went home."

He raises his eyebrows at me. "Really? I could have sworn she came from our ship."

I stiffen. He can't possibly know that. After all, she left me in my room to meet me on the dock. Unless...

Time spirit. You are a pain in the ass, even when you are helpful.

I swear I hear laughter as I head back to my room.


End file.
